Cold
by Gett
Summary: Dean has a cold and Sam gets to look after his sick brother.With typical Winchester luck nothing is that easy.
1. Chapter 1 Ginger and lemon

**Description:** Dean has a cold and Sam gets to look after his sick brother.

**Warnings:** Violence mild – mild hurt/ sick Dean. Brotherly love and comfort. Some swearing.

Medical conditions are broad and not detailed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Supernatural related. All towns and other people are made up, any similarity to the living or dead are purely coincidental.

**Setting:** Season two

**Author's notes:** Unrelated to any other of my stories.

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

**Cold**

Chapter 1 "Ginger and lemon"

Dean Winchester stepped into the shower of yet another cheap motel. He winced as the water ran cold for a second before turning back to scalding. He knew it was no good trying to adjust the taps. These old motel showers just ran how they wanted to run. If anything he was grateful there was any heat in the water at all. He grabbed the shampoo up and squished some onto his palm before throwing the almost empty container back on the vanity. Dean enjoyed the scalding water on his back as he lathered up his hair. He had just returned from a routine salt and burn, but there was nothing routine about it. He had done it on his own after making his brother, Sam, stay in with a sprained ankle. It was tornado season in the tornado belt, which meant digging in thick mud, in heavy rain, hail and wind.

To top it all, Dean had been doing the leg work on this case and was starting to feel like he was coming down with something. There had been too many days of him getting back to the motel so soaking wet, his hair flat against his head. Sam was meant to be resting his ankle. Dean was thankful he had taken Sam to a clinic and had it checked out because every time his younger, petulant brother whined about Dean doing all the physical work and getting wet he could pull the doctor's orders card out. Dean felt there was no need for both of them to be out in the cold, stinging, wet wind. Plus there was a fair slab of research to do on the case before they had tracked the right corpse down and they both knew that was Sam's forte.

Dean stretched his spine out as he rinsed his hair just as the water decided to have another cold spot. As a rule he never got sore backs so he knew it was yet another symptom that he was getting a cold. Well, hopefully a cold. The flu would send Sam over the edge into mother hen mode and he had been coddling him enough the last few days whenever Dean was at the motel. He even went as far as making him wear gloves, which even though he grumbled at, had been a good move when he was digging in the rain. As well as aches and pains he had the full headache and sore throat and had woken that morning with sore glands that he was determined to hide from Sam. He seemed to have known something was up the night before and made Dean take some Tylenol when he went to bed. Dean had insisted that nothing was wrong but Sam had held firm.

By the time Dean had washed himself thoroughly he had enough of the freezing cold /boiling water and turned the shower off. Dean tried hard to suppress the tickle in his throat which was trying to make him cough but he had ended up coughing enough times for Sam to be looking worriedly at the door when he came out. Dean dressed in sweat pants and a T shirt for bed for a change but left the socks off as to not freak his brother out. It couldn't have worked too well because as Dean slipped into bed Sam stood over him with a hot cup of something while his other hand held out pain relievers. Dean took the offered drugs and then the cup rather cautiously.

"Tea, Sam?"

"Ginger and lemon tea, Dean. Meant to stop a cold fast."

"Smells fuckin' terrible. I don't like ginger." Dean couldn't keep the whine from his voice.

Sam sat on the bed next to Dean with a stubborn look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Dean knew that look. Sam was prepared to sit there all night if necessary and all Dean wanted to do was curl up and sleep. He shrugged and sipped gingerly at the concoction._ It wasn't too bad. If you shut your eyes and pretended in was something nice. Like coffee. No not working. _ Still Dean managed to get the whole cup down making Sam smile as he stood and took the cup to the small kitchen. Dean lay down and pushed the pillows out from under his head so he was lying flat. After a few minutes his body heat mixed with the blankets felt suffocating. He pushed them off until only his left arm and leg were still covered. As soon as he did that Sam came over and sat by his hip as he had the night before. Dean didn't have the strength to tell Sam to go away. He felt exhausted down to his bones after the last few days. Sam touched his forehead then his neck.

"You feel ok Dean?" Sam sounded worried.

Dean tried to reassure Sam he was ok but it came out sounding like one word as he drifted off to sleep.

Sam watched Dean drift off to sleep after muttering something that sounded like _"ImokSammydontworry." _

Sam had become concerned when Dean had pushed back his pillow then his blankets. Dean was a blanket and a pillow hog from way back. Sam knew so because of the many times he had to share a bed with his brother growing up. Dean only ever tossed them away when he was sick or in pain. He knew that because his dad had pulled Sam aside when Sam was eleven and Dean was fifteen and Dean was suffering from a bout of pneumonia. Dean didn't generally get sick, seeming to go through flu seasons without as much as a tickle but when he did get sick it seemed to make up for it. John had taken Sam into Dean's small room where he was confined and shown Sam the way Dean was lying. On his back with the pillows and blanket shoved away.

"He only ever sleeps like this when he is sick or injured Sam so take heed. Don't make the mistake of thinking because one side is slightly covered he is ok. It's Dean's way of trying to hide when he is too sick to do more. I made the mistake once of thinking he was ok because he was partially covered. You know how stubborn your brother is so if you ever see him laying like this let me know or if I'm not here check him yourself. "

Sam had been a little scared at the sternness in his father's voice at the time but what he had been taught ended up being very true. Sam had observed Dean in this position only ever when he was sick or injured. When he had laid like it the night before Sam instantly became worried. Dean was doing a lot of physical work out in the cold while Sam was stuck inside doing research. Sam had argued stubbornly but Dean refused to let Sam even walk to the diner to get food so there was no way he would be digging graves. Sam tucked the covers back over Dean and went about his nighttime routine before slipping into bed. Once the TV was off Dean's nasally breathing seemed to be very loud. He definitely sounded like he was having trouble breathing through his nose. Sam sighed and pulled the blankets around his ears to get some sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Tornado up ahead

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2 "Tornado up ahead"

Sam woke at three in the morning unsure of exactly what had woken him. He switched on the sixties style lamp on the cheap nightstand to find Dean had thrown his covers off again and was lying facing away from him on his side. His T shirt had risen up his back slightly and Sam could see a swath of bare skin. Sam saw the muscles extenuated in the lamplight as he got up and went around to the other side of Dean's bed. Sam found Dean's front was completely covered with blankets to the point Dean actually had the cloth pulled to him with his arms tightly wrapped around them. Sam stared at Dean as he pulled in a deep breath and scratched his head. Dean's mouth hung open and he snored loudly and roughly. That was what had woken him, he was sure. He had never known Dean to snore _ever_. Sam watched as Dean struggled with his breathing. He went to his bag and pulled out the first aid kit. He scooped up a glass of water from the sink.

Sam woke Dean softly, amused by his tousled haired confusion but not by the heat he was putting out. He slipped the thermometer under Dean's tongue before he was fully conscious.

"Hey, Dean. Just waking you for some painkillers, you don't sound so good."

Dean looked hazily at Sam's face and looked on the verge of gathering himself to reply when the thermometer beeped. Sam slipped it out.

"102.4 you are defiantly having these." Sam dropped the pills on Dean's hand then helped him drink the water.

When Dean lay back down Sam went to the bathroom and found a fresh flannel, which he ran under cool water. He went back to the room, sat by Dean's hip and placed the cloth gently on Dean's forehead.

"I'm ok, Sammy, thanks. Go back to bed. Sorry for wakin' you."

"It's ok, Dean, you're sick. My turn hey?"

"I'm not sick, Sammy. It's just a sniffle. I'll be ok in the morning."

Sam smiled at Dean. He seemed to be getting worse not better but as usual there was no way he was admitting to that.

"Dean remember what I said when I came back, right?"

"You've got my back. I get it, but it's a cold. Nothing you can do."

"I can be here for you and make you more comfortable."

Dean sighed knowing he would be the same if it was Sam that was sick.

"Cool. Now get some rest."Sam had taken the win even though Dean had not acknowledged it.

He pushed Dean over to his side and rubbed up and down his back slowly to soothe him. It was something Dean had done to him hundreds of times growing up so he knew it worked. Dean glanced back at Sam like he was going to say something but then shrugged softy and lay back down. When Dean's breathing evened out Sam tucked Dean back in, but sure enough, before Sam's head had even hit his pillow Dean had again thrown off the covers. Sam waited until Dean was back to sleep and went over and tucked just the sheet back over him.

When Sam woke a few hours later he was surprised to find Dean coming in the door with a bag tucked under his arm.

"What's goin' on?"

"Breakfast, little brother."

Dean smiled and dropped the bag on Sam's lap and held out the take out coffee tray after taking the other cup out.

"Weren't you sick a few hours ago?"

"Took some Sudafed. Feel much better. All packed and ready to go."

"Go where?" said Sam around a mouthful of pancake.

"Bobby's. Didn't you say he wanted us there day before yesterday?"

"Yeah but don't you want to take a day to get better?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, Sammy."

Sam searched Dean's face. He had nice dark circles under his eyes, that lacked Dean's normal sparkle. He was holding his body stiffer than his normal relaxed stance as if he was holding his body together by sheer will.

"I don't believe that, but we can drive to Bobby's. Maybe he can convince you to take a break."

Dean offered a lopsided smile and proceeded to pack the car while Sam got ready.

After a five minute argument about driving whilst medicated Sam took the wheel and headed the Impala north. The weather wasn't much better than it had been the last few days and Sam switched the radio to a news channel to learn there were severe storm warnings out for the area they were in. When they stopped for lunch Sam saw Dean take some more flu tablets with his coffee obviously thinking Sam wouldn't see. Sam drove on in the afternoon as Dean's sniffing progressed and his infrequent conversations became harder to understand. Dean stayed awake and alert helping Sam as much as he could as he struggled to negotiate the gradually worsening roads. Simple things like what was up ahead and when to have the high beams on were a big help to Sam who was unfamiliar with guiding the black hulk of a car through such treacherous conditions. Dean would normally take over the driving of his baby in this type of weather but there was no way Sam was letting Dean drive so Sam compensated by driving very slowly.

Sam was calculating how far to the next town in the late afternoon when Dean gasped in surprise.

"Sam, look out. Tornado up ahead"

Sam looked where Dean was pointing to see a small tornado to the right of the road they were on around a mile ahead. Sam slowed down in case the funnel decided to turn their way but it ran across the road and moved to the left of the road and away quickly.

"Be careful, Sam, there is a bridge up ahead. That tornado could have done some damage."

Sam nodded, approaching the wooden bridge across the river cautiously. As it turned out Sam had to stop the car as there were a few vehicles stopped on the bridge. Sam and Dean got out and walked across the wooden bridge where there was a gapping hole on one side. There was a mini van hanging precariously over the hole and a couple of guys were pulling the people from the car to safely. They had formed a chain and were passing people back to solid ground. Dean frowned as he moved forward to help. The winds from the storm were still strong enough to be rocking the car on its two grounded wheels. Dean was fifth in the chain and Sam sixth when the car shifted and one wheel went down into the hole. The first couple of guys had to back off as they were almost knocked over. The back passenger door flung wide open and a young girl fell out, straight into the water below. Everyone on the bridge froze except for Dean. Too many years of backing up his dad and Sam made him move before he knew what he was doing. He spotted the girl as she was taken by the water and swept along with the current. He jumped onto the railing then dived into the rough water.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Who's the hero?

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 3 "Who's the hero?"

Sam ran to the edge of the bridge and yelled for his brother. He couldn't see Dean in the rough water so he jerked his jacket off roughly and went to jump in. Unfortunately for Sam rough hands held him back when he went to jump in. A thin older man with slightly gray hair spoke in his ear.

"Easy son. No good diving in now. Best we can do is drive down to the next bridge and pick them up. Come on, I know the area well."

Sam hesitated, caught between joining his brother and common sense then ran after the man who had spoken to him. He vaguely registered a woman sobbing and more cars starting in a hurry as he climbed into the man's white van. The man turned to him as Sam slammed the door behind him.

"Evan Swales."

"Sam Morris."

Sam used the last alias he had used automatically as he shook the Evan's hand.

"Who's the hero?"

Evan started the van and moved off down the road fast.

"My brother Dean." Sam noticed in the light of the dashboard his new traveling companion had an outdoorsy look about him. Evan had to brake hard as another car sped in front of him making a small convoy of cars racing west.

"Where you from?"

"South Dakota."

Sam simply gave the guy their next destination as a way of being friendly. Something he knew after years of hunting was that if you wanted help it was best to be friendly no matter what.

"Damn that's a long way. I'm a local but I've been there once or twice."

"So you know this river pretty well."

"Well enough to know that we better get them out fast. It's colder than a well-digger's ass in Idaho this time of year. Doesn't pay to be in it too long."

Evan concentrated on the road and Sam didn't want to distract him any further as he thought to himself anxiously. _And Dean has the flu._

_

* * *

_

Dean felt the cold hit him like a thousand tiny knives as he hit the churning, foaming water. He gave himself no time to recover, breaching the surface and looking around for the little girl. It was hard in the dim light of the stormy late afternoon but after a couple of minutes he spotted a red coat a few yards in front of him in the middle of the fast flowing river. He felt his coat fill with water and become heavy slowing his movements but he didn't want to take the time to try to peel himself out of it. He swam as fast and as hard as he could and caught up with the small child within a few minutes. He put an arm across the young girl's chest and pulled her to his chest. He turned in the water so he was flowing with the current on his back and used his free hand to check the girl out. She was only about seven and she was unconscious. She had a strong pulse and her breathing was okay. Dean found a slight gash on her forehead with some blood seeping out. She must have been knocked out when she fell to the water. There were plenty of pieces of wood from the bridge in the water that she could have hurt herself on. Dean was only glad she had not landed on a rock. From the height of the bridge it could have killed her. _Or me_, he thought, when he dove off the bridge after barley looking. One thing was for sure,he thought,_ 'Sam is going to kill me.'_

Dean started to head toward the bank but they had been flowing down river so quickly the banks were a fair way away and very steep. The current seemed to be getting faster the further they went on and Dean was having some trouble battling the current, the debris and rocks in the water _and_ holding up the girl. The cold was starting to make it hard to concentrate on what he had to do. He had been in the water for a good ten minutes now and he was starting to tremble pretty hard. Dean pulled the girl further up his chest and made another one armed effort for the shore. He had only managed a few strokes when he saw light on the water around him. He looked backwards to see a bridge coming up.

* * *

Sam jumped out of the van before it was fully to a stop. Evan had not stopped at the first bridge they had come to but taken a short cut through a gravel access road where there was a smaller bridge further down the river. The other cars in the convoy had stopped he first bridge leaving Sam and Evan alone. Evan raced to the back of the van and pulled out a coil of rope and a spot light.

"Lucky for you I'm a rock climber. Wife gives me crap about the amount of gear I cart around. Glad I keep forgetting to clean it out."

Sam ran with Evan to the middle of the bridge where they shone the spot light up stream.

"With the recent storms the water is high and fast. Your brother should be in the middle somewhere," Evan shouted over the wind and rain that had got even stronger on the drive.

Both men squinted into the strong light looking hard.

"There!" shouted Evan.

Sam took the light while Evan ran to the other side of the bridge and tied the rope off and threw one end over. Sam shone the light on Dean breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the girl in his arms. Dean's pale face almost glowed under the hash spot light. He looked frozen through and very tired. Sam ran to Evan's side to shine the light down as Dean went under the bridge.

* * *

Dean let himself be swept under the bridge where the light got stronger. He saw the light move to the other side of the bridge where he could just make out a rope dangling from above. He had to tread water hard just to stay level with the rope once he reached it. Just as Dean grabbed hold of the rope the girl stirred in his arms. She immediately started to panic and climb up Dean as soon as she realized where she was. Dean tried to reassure her with puffed out words but wasn't sure he was getting through until she looked down at Dean's face even though she had a death grip on his head.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Assshhlleeyyy," she stuttered out.

"Its okay, Ashley, we are going to get out of here in just a minute, okay? I just need you to keep hold of me. Can you do that?"

Ashley nodded quickly and almost strangled Dean she held on so hard. Dean was finding the river was much rockier under the bridge and the water flowing so fast around them it sounded like rapids. The last of the afternoon light was leaving the sky now making it very had to see. Dean tried to stabilize his feet on some rocks and hold the girl up but ended up going under slightly banging the back of his head on some rocks. He spluttered as he came back up swallowing some water making the girl panic again but he doubled his efforts to reassure the girl. He finally got her calm again after some minutes and convinced her to allow him to tie the rope under her shoulders so she could be pulled up. He spoke in a gentle voice despite the situation.

"Ashley you have to be brave just for a minute longer, okay? Your mommy is just up there waiting for you and there is a big, strong man up there to pull you up."

"Haass he pulled up little girls befooore?" Her teeth chatted as Dean tied off the rope.

"He has pulled up fully grown men. You will be no problem," Dean assured her.

He only hoped it was Sam up there. Not knowing who or what was holding the rope Dean didn't want to risk going up together in case they were too heavy so he tied the girl on and jerked the rope to let them know they were ready. Ashley was reluctant to let go of Dean despite the fact she was about to be rescued.

"It's okay, Ashley. Mommy's up there and you will be warm again. You want that right?"

Ashley nodded and looked at Dean's pale face in the darkening light.

"Are you an angel?"

Dean was too taken aback to answer before Ashley rose from the water. Dean tried to stay under the rising girl but the water was to strong and he began to get tugged down stream again. He started to swim back up steam against the current and was just starting to make progress when a timber support from the broken bridge un-snagged from the rocks and smashed into him. Dean saw stars and dipped below the surface as he struggled to regain control. By the time he came back up and was pointed back towards the bridge the spotlight was a distant, small light.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Rivers edge

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine

Chapter 4 "Rivers edge"

Sam searched the water for his brother with the searchlight frantically. He had taken his eyes off the water for a moment to help Evan pull the girl over the railing and when he turned back his brother was nowhere to be seen. Another car pulled up and Sam saw the reunion of the girl and her parents out of the corner of his eye. Evan joined him again after a few moments.

"Where did your brother go?"

"I don't know," Sam said tensely watching the water.

They searched the water for a full minute before Sam saw the top of Dean's head in the water go around the next bend.

"Come on. I know a short cut to the next bridge." Evan had the rope off the bridge and in the van in mere seconds.

* * *

Dean let the river push him along as he checked his head with his fingers. He had a gash on his hairline above his left eye and a nice sized lump to go with it. He couldn't see or feel any blood because of the water and the darkness but he knew there would be from the way the wound felt. Dean had started to stroke towards the rivers edge when he felt the water get suddenly faster. There was also a build up of debris from the storm in this section of the river. He struggled against it but it was very fast and the debris tugged against him. Dean looked ahead and could just make out that the river branched just ahead of him. The water seemed to be rushing across him to the right but Dean felt he needed to stay left if Sam was to find him. He stroked hard against the current as he was dragged right by the water. Where the water branched was a sheer cliff edge too steep to climb but plenty sharp enough to get hurt on.

* * *

Sam and Evan raced along to the next bridge where they jumped out and shone the searchlight. After a couple of minutes of looking Evan turned to Sam.

"I think the river is moving too fast. He could be at the next bridge by now but don't worry…"

"…I know a shortcut," finished Sam.

"Yeah," laughed Evan. "Don't worry, Sam, we will get him."

They jumped back in the van and raced for the next bridge. As they shone the light down river Sam noticed the river branched out.

"Which way do you think he went?"

"Well the river is pulling stronger to the right but if he knows someone's coming he may try to stay left. The river gets smaller to the left and he may be able to get to the river's edge. Is he a strong swimmer?"

"I don't really know. We don't swim much." Sam thought about Dean saving Lucas over a year ago. "I think he would be able to swim against the current."

"Ok, let's go left. See if we can find him."

* * *

Dean managed to stay left with much effort and found the rivers flow slightly reduced from what it had been. He thought he could make it to the bank now. All he had to do was slowly aim left as he stroked. After swimming left for a few minutes Dean found rocks under his fingers and grasped on. The river's flow was still strong enough to pull him along in his weakened condition and he had to hold on hard lest he be swept back to the middle. Dean pulled himself over the rocks onto the bank until he was lying on the rocks just out of the water. As soon as he was free of the water his shakes turned violent and he started to cough so hard he was bent over double where he lay. He really needed to get warm. Between harsh coughs and long sniffs he looked around in the darkness for Sam.

* * *

Evan drove Sam to the bank of the river past where the river branched and they jumped out and ran along the grassy area above the rocks. Evan handed Sam a flashlight and they spread out. Sam's belly was a hard knot as their search continued to turn up empty. Then at last he heard a wracking cough above the wind and rain. He turned and searched the dark grey rocks to his right. One of them moved then sneezed and Sam shone the flashlight. Dean's pale face shone back standing out sharply from the surrounding rocks. Sam ran over and pulled his brother to him.

"Jesus, Dean. Thank God."

Sam knew how close he had come to not finding Dean because his black jacket looked just like one of the rocks on the shoreline. Dean allowed Sam to hug him tight. He was grateful for the warmth and hugged back himself a little. Sam ran a hand through Dean's hair, which was sticking flat to his head.

"As soon as you're better I'm going to kick your ass for that stunt, Dean."

Dean shrugged his shoulders as if to say _what stunt? _but had little energy to do any more. Sam pressed his fingers to the slowly weeping wound on Dean's head. A blanket was placed around Dean's shoulders and Evan was there helping Sam pull Dean to his feet. Between them they hefted Dean into the back of the van. Sam pulled Dean's wet clothes off him as Evan drove off.

"To the hospital?" Evan questioned.

Sam wanted to take him but Dean looked up and shook his head at once. Sam knew the look. No hospitals, no cops, no papers. Sam sighed before he spoke.

"Actually Evan, could you take us back to our car? I can take Dean on to a clinic from there. He hates leaving his car just anywhere."

Normally Dean would have punched Sam for saying it to a stranger but if it got them out of there with out undue attention he would let it ride. Plus it was kind of true and he was too wet, cold and tired to do too much punching. By the time they were back at the Impala Sam had Dean down to boxers with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Stay here. I will get you some warm clothes."

Sam took Dean's wet clothes and quickly dropped them into a plastic bag they used for laundry and pulled out sweat pants, T shirt, boxers, socks, spare pair of boots and one of his own big warm hoodies. He took them back to Dean and let him change his underwear in private before helping him with the rest. Sam noticed Dean was very pale with red marks on him here and there all over his body. There were a few bruising up already and a couple of grazes on his arms and upper torso. Dean let him help because it took a few minutes just to change his boxers he was shaking so hard and he wanted to get the hell out of there. Sam wrapped Dean's forehead in a quick bandage as the bleeding had almost stopped.

Dean heard Sam thanking Evan for his help as he handed the wet blanket that Dean had been wrapped in back. Dean could only nod his thanks as Sam helped him out of the van back into the Impala. As soon as Sam had Dean seated in the passenger seat he saw a reporter heading over to Evan's van with a note pad. Sam tucked the two thin, but dry blankets around Dean before backing the car off the bridge and heading back the way they had come. Dean turned the heater as high as it would go with fumbling fingers then held them over the nearest vent. Dean coughed a lot as they traveled almost bending double as he strained to breathe at the same time. When they reached the next intersection Dean indicated for Sam to head east rather than north the way they had been going. Sam understood immediately that he was guiding them _away_ from major towns and hospitals. Dean didn't want the press sniffing around for them and knew if they talked to Evan they would be headed for the nearest hospital for an interview.

Sam saw a signpost for the next town almost as soon as he turned onto the road. It was thirty miles to the next town with a motel and eating establishments. Just far enough. Sam realized Dean hadn't spoken since Sam had found him on the bank. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and put in on Dean's forehead. He was still very cold.

"How you feelin' Dean?"

Dean turned to Sam slowly.

"Geeesss yoouuu weerre riiiht affetter aaallll."

"Right about what?"

"Iiii aaaammm ssssiiickk."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 I feel terrible

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 5 "I feel terrible"

Sam almost laughed that Dean finally admitted he was sick after being in a freezing river for almost an hour on top of having the flu. He pulled over at the first motel he saw. It was slightly more up market than they usually went for so Sam was hopeful for heating that worked. Once Sam paid for the room he parked in front and hauled the bags in. As he did a quick check of the bathroom he was surprised to find it had a bath. A small bath probably made for a midget, but a bath none the less. _A much quicker way to warm Dean up_. Sam turned the hot tap on and gave the enamel a clean before putting in the stopper. When Sam went back out to fetch Dean he found him shuffling toward the front door stopping to sneeze every few steps. Once inside he headed straight for the nearest bed but Sam steered him to the bathroom and the tub filling with hot water. Dean seemed a bit surprised as he looked down into the water.  
"Had enough water for o…one day Sam."  
Dean tried to get past Sam but he turned him back.  
"Come on, Dean. This will heat you up better and faster than the bed and it will get the smell of dirty river water off you. And leave that bandage on. I will check it when you get out."

Sam pushed the small bar of soap into the water then started stripping Dean of his clothes. Dean would normally have pitched a fit at this handling but he was too busy coughing so hard he was left gasping. Sam took the clothes away leaving Dean standing in his boxers. Sam took the clothes into the other room so Dean _had _to have a bath. Sam stayed near the closed door and listened as Dean got into the hot water grumbling and sneezing the whole time. Once Sam was sure Dean was okay he gathered Dean's dirty clothes and took them to the laundry attached to the motel. He went back to the room and turned the heating all the way up and placed Dean's wet boots by the radiator. Sam searched the cupboards and found two extra blankets and remade the bed he knew Dean would take with the extra blankets so he wouldn't know he had done it. Sam knew his brother well enough to know he sometimes had to take action to prevent Dean toughing it out and making himself worse. After all, he could take blankets off if he got too hot, but Sam was pretty sure Dean would never ask for more.

Dean had felt this cold a fair few times in his life being a hunter but he was pretty sure he hadn't felt this sick for a number of years. He had a bad dose of pneumonia when he was fifteen and Dean was pretty sure it felt like he did at the moment. He was squished into the small bath and he could almost feel his cold body stealing the heat out of the water. His lungs felt tight, as did the pressure in his head. He could feel the pressure in his ears dulling his hearing but making his headache throb louder. His body was aching right down to the bone not just from the sickness, but the time spent knocking around in the water. There was an open wound on his right forearm that was still weeping so he tried to keep it out of the water. He would be bruised black and blue the next day from the banging around on the rocks but it had been worth it. The kid had been saved, so he could put up with a cold for a few days.

The water was cold before Dean was thawed out and he was debating putting more in or getting out when he heard Sam's voice through the door.  
"Dean, you should drain off the cold water and refill with hot, ok?"  
"Yeah. _Atchoo!_" _How does he do that?_  
"I'm going down to the diner to get some food. Won't be long."  
"Okay. _Atchoo. cough cough cough_."

Sam shook the pathetically small box of tissues and added more to the mental list of things to get while he was out. Sam found the diner had hot soup on the menu and despite the fact Dean would kick his ass, he bought two cups for each of them and some toasted sandwiches. While he was waiting for them he walked across to the pharmacy and bought a bag full of cough supplies including syrup, lozenges, Vicks rub, Tylenol, hot lemon drinks and lots of tissues. Laden with his supplies, Sam let himself into the room and found it very quiet. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a T shirt and took them to the bathroom. He opened the door slightly and dropped the clothes on the chair by the door.  
"Dean, you ok?"  
"Yeah." Dean's voice was drowsy until he sneezed again. "Shit."  
"Food's here."  
"Yeah, I'm getting out._ Acthoo. _Thanks."

Sam went to the laundry to put the clothes in the dryer. When he returned Dean was lying in bed with the covers pulled tight around him. His breathing sounded rattley even from across the room. Sam took him a cup of soup noticing he had put Sam's hoodie back on.  
"Dean? Time for some soup, dude."  
Dean's eyes were open and he held a wad of tissues in one hand but he was staring straight ahead. Sam frowned as he looked into Dean's eyes to see them brimming with tears.  
"You okay, Dean?"  
Sam ran a hand down Dean's face noticing the heat on his cheeks. Dean startled at the touch.  
"Huh?"  
"You ok?"  
"No. I feel terrible."  
Sam looked surprised at Dean's words.  
"Just kidding, course I'm ok, Sammy. Just need a breather," Dean groused in a very broken voice as Sam peered at him. Dean took the cup with slightly shaking hands but didn't give Sam the death stare or complaints he had been anticipating. Ok, Dean was officially sick.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 I Mean it Dean

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 6 I mean it Dean

When Dean had finished, okay made to drink by Sam, one cup of soup Sam gave Dean painkillers, a new box of tissues and gently unwrapped his head. The bandage stuck to Dean's skins slightly but he was able to get it off without too much trouble. Sam examined the wound then the rest of Dean's head. He found quite a bump on the back of his head as well as the one around the small cut on his hairline. Sam cleaned both sites with antibacterial ointment. The wound on his hairline had closed over neatly enough so Sam placed a small dressing over it and threw the bandage away. The wound on his forearm was seeping slowly so Sam put a bigger dressing on that.

Sam dabbed the ointment over the small cuts and grazes which seemed to be heaviest on his upper torso and face.  
"Anywhere else need looking at Dean?"  
Sam was greeted with silence and looked down to find Dean's eyes closed in sleep.  
"Okay, guess you're just tired."  
Sam didn't like the sound of Dean's breathing as he tucked him in tight. It sounded wheezy and tight. Sam unpacked everything he had bought for Dean's cold and finished his food. He put one of the toasted sandwiches in the small fridge should Dean be hungry later.

After having a shower and changing into sweats Sam went to the laundry and collected Dean's clothes and put them away. Sam tidied up for the night then dragged one of the mismatched chairs from the small table next to Dean's bed. He flicked the TV on knowing it wouldn't disturb his brother tonight. Even as he slept he looked exhausted to his very core. Sam watched TV in the chair all night keeping an eye on his brother. He rubbed Dean's back when he became restless and sweaty. Dean settled back to sleep quickly as soon as Sam kept up the rubbing. Sam dozed off toward four am but it was light and he didn't get much rest feeling tired when he snapped awake two hours later. Dean was still asleep but it was rough and interrupted by him coughing him self awake to the point of breathlessness a few times before slamming back to sleep.

Dean finally woke enough to stagger to the bathroom at seven am. Sam stood at the doorway concerned that Dean may fall and hurt himself but wanting to give him a little privacy. Dean took a fair while in the bathroom and Sam was getting anxious as there was a lot of coughing and water running in the sink. Dean finally came out surprised when Sam grabbed his arm and helped him back to the bed. Sam smelled Dean's breath as he lowered him to the bed  
"Did you brush your teeth?"  
"Yeah. I had the worst_, cough cough,_ morning breath ever." Dean puffed.  
Sam rolled his eyes. There he was concerned out of his mind and Dean was in there brushing his teeth! Sam handed Dean some tissues as he coughed so hard he was doubled up and laid a hand on Dean's back as he struggled for breath. As soon as Dean was under control Sam went to the first aid kit for the thermometer.  
"I'm ok Sammy."  
"No you are not. I can feel how hot you are across the room."  
"Then you don't need that." Dean nodded at the thermometer hopefully.  
"Open up."

Sam motioned with the device but had to wait while Dean coughed into more tissues.  
"Eh. That looks horrid."  
Dean had spat green-yellow phlegm into the soft paper.  
"Don't look then."  
Dean tossed them into the trash as Sam slipped the thermometer into Dean's mouth.  
"Mmumoksam."  
"Yeah, I know," Sam sighed, keeping his hand on the thermometer so Dean didn't spit it out. "Remember you said I could look after you when you are sick?"  
The look on Dean's face said he didn't recall that particular conversation.  
"Well you didn't say I couldn't," Sam admitted and Dean nodded with a look that said _that's more like it.  
_The device beeped urgently and Sam slipped it out with a frown.  
"104, Dean that's pretty high. I should take you to the hospital."  
"No, _cough, cough_ way. It's just a cold."

Dean tried to hide his cough as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"What about a clinic?"  
"Just as bad as the hospital," Dean glared.  
It lacked its normal deadly power making Sam chuckle.  
"Ouch that hurts. Take these."Sam gave Dean some Tylenol cold tablets."And these."Sam measured out some cough syrup and handed the cup over.  
Dean drank it down like it was vile and on fire. Sam unwrapped a tube of throat lozenges and gave Dean one.  
"Enough with the coldy stuff Sam," Dean wheezed."Flu Dean, at the very least."  
"No way!"  
"Yes way!" Dean looked unconvinced as he dragged the blankets round him tight.  
Sam stood and tugged some of the blankets off Dean's pile. Dean tried to snatch them back.  
"Dean you have a fever. You will just drive the fever up if you stay under all these blankets."  
"But I'm cold."  
Sam put his hand on Dean's neck.  
"Son of a bitch, your hands are cold!"  
Dean pulled away from Sam but Sam had enough time to feel Dean's shivers.  
"You have a chill. I will let you have one blanket but throw it off when you get too hot."  
"Yes _cough_, mom _cough_."  
"I mean it Dean. You're as sick as."

Dean looked disgruntled as he pulled his one blanket around him for warmth. He was kind of hot at the same time but he had the shivers so it didn't make sense. He was achy all over and didn't know whether it was from the time he spent in the water or flu aches and pains. He suspected a little of both. Damn body. He felt the sickest he had since he had that heart problem the year before. It sent a shiver up his spine to think how sick he was then. He was still chilly from his dip in the river- he hoped. He always seemed to have trouble heating up after being in cold water. The main thing was to keep Sam from worrying about him. The coughing and soreness was getting increasingly hard to hide and the sweating and chills all but impossible. Dean decided he would get try to get through to the next morning and if he still felt the same he would haul ass to the clinic while Sam was still sleeping. Sounded like a plan- he just had to last that long.

Dean spent the day tugging the covers tight around him one minute and throwing them off the next. Sam fussed giving him Tylenol, water and cough syrup that didn't do anything for him. Sam noticed Dean was clutching one side of his chest like he was in pain when he strained to cough. Of course Dean didn't own up that it was hurting him so much his eyes were watering but Sam knew. Dean had gone through most of the tissues and his temperature hovered at 104 despite the medication. Sam got some soup into him at lunch time but when Dean showed no interest in food what so ever at dinner time Sam's worry spiked as high as had been since Dean had been in hospital after the car accident that almost claimed his life. The last time Dean had refused food was when they were on the road to go and see the Reverend Roy Le Grange who had healed Dean after his Tazer triggered heart attack. Dean had been very sick then. He remembered being very worried at the time whether Dean would even make it to Nebraska.

Sam ate his own food without spirit keeping an eye on his older sibling as he continued to cough up ugly looking phlegm. Sam was lying on his bed watching TV when Dean got up for only the second time that day. As he had before he staggered to the bathroom on weak legs. Sam got off the bed slowly and sat at the end of Dean's bed which was closer to the smaller room. Sam heard the toilet flush followed by five minutes of painful sounding coughing. Sam had finally had enough and twisted the bathroom door knob to go see if Dean was ok when he heard Dean call him softly from the other side. When he entered the room Dean was sitting on the closed toilet with a towel clutched in his hands as they hung between his knees. Dean's head was hanging with exhaustion from his coughing fit.  
"Sammy, I think we better go to the clinic after all."Dean's voice was soft and ragged.  
Sam kneeled in front of his brother looking into his sweaty face. Sam saw redness on Dean's lips standing out starkly from his pale face but before he could ask the question Dean opened the white towel for Sam to see. On the corner Dean was holding was a large splatter of blood mixed in with the green and yellow.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 No chick flick moments

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 7 No chick flick moments

Sam squashed down his panic as he grabbed up things he would need for their trip to the ER. There would be no clinic Sam had decided when he had seen the blood on the towel Dean held. Ok IDs, Credit cards, coat, sweats for Dean, heater off ready to go. Sam grabbed up a fresh towel and helped Dean up. When they went out to the main room Dean tried to divert to his bag.  
"I have sweat pants out for you Dean."  
"I'm not wearing sweat pants, Sam. I want to put jeans on."  
Dean was puffing and sweaty just from walking that far.  
"Don't worry about what you are wearing they are only going to strip you off anyway."  
"Not going in those."  
Sam sighed seeing the set look on Dean's face. It would be quicker if he just helped Dean rather than argue the point.  
"Ok, Dean. Just let me help."

Sam found Dean a pair of jeans and sat him on the edge of the bed helping him get his pants on.  
"Holy crap Dean. Look at the bruises you have."  
Sam could see the marks on Dean's legs where the rocks and wood in the river the previous day had hit him. They were easier to see in the bright lights of the main room.  
"Can't really feel em'," said Dean innocently.  
"Yeah right."  
"I, _cough cough_, cant."  
"What am I gonna do with you? They are going to ask what happened to you."  
"Just say I fell over in the shower," Dean joked as he took the jeans off Sam to put them on.  
Sam helped Dean pull his jeans on then quickly slipped his boots on doing up the laces with rough tugs. Sam was concerned at the way Dean was holding his arms pressed to his chest.  
"Let's go."

Sam pulled Dean up from the bed and out to the car. They had to stop twice so Dean could cough so much Sam was surprised his lungs stayed in his body but they made it. Dean coughed all the way to the hospital only stopping when they pulled up outside. Sam was glad he had made Dean take the extra towel as Dean was now coughing up more blood. His face was pale and sweaty as he struggled for breath strengthening Sam's resolve. Sam gathered himself for the fight he was going to have to get Dean inside but when he looked over Dean was passed out cold and white as a sheet. Sam re-started the Impala and drove over so they were closer to the doors. He jogged inside to the ER reception and explained the situation to the triage nurse. She quickly had a gurney and two other nurses out at the car pulling Dean out and laying him on the bed. He noticed they weren't hurrying as much as ER staff normally did when they went to the hospital. At least there was no blood or broken bones which was normally the case. Sam was glad the weather had calmed down somewhat since the day before. It was windy but thankfully not raining. They rolled Dean inside and through the inevitable staff only doors where Sam was held back by the nurse with a clipboard of paperwork to fill out. Sam filled out the papers with his scratchy handwriting then went out and moved the Impala to a more permanent spot in the lot. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

When Sam was finally called in an hour later he was taken to see Dean who was sitting up in a bed behind curtains with its back at ninety degrees. He had no shirt on, an oxygen mask over his mouth and an IV in the back of his hand and a clip on his left forefinger. Dean's shirt and boots sat at the foot of the bed. Sam could see sheen of sweat on Dean's face and chest somehow making his bruises stand out more. Or maybe it was because of how pale Dean looked. Sam frowned when he saw a bandage on Dean's right forearm and the dressing on his head had been replaced with a thicker patch and a thin bandage around his head. Dean raised a hand in greeting and attempted to pull the mask off only to be thwarted by a middle aged man with raven like black hair in a white coat.  
"Leave it on Mr. Seward."

Dean mumbled something Sam couldn't make out but left the device where it was intended. Sam noticed a box of tissues by Dean's right hand. The doctor turned to face Sam.  
"Mr. Seward? I'm Doctor Holmwood, your brothers Doctor."  
Sam had to bite down on his tongue to stop from laughing out loud. _Seward , Holmwood. Straight out of one of his favorite novels. What were the odds?_ As it was Sam had a huge smile as he shook the Doctors hand.  
"Sam, please."  
The doctor glanced at him with an odd look before explaining Dean's condition.  
"We have done a chest X-ray and a CT scan on your brother. He has a good dose of pneumonia. He is having oxygen therapy and a course of intravenous antibiotics. We have a pulse ox meter measuring how much oxygen he has in his bloodstream as he was quite low, hence the oxygen. There is some pain relief in with the IV to keep him comfortable. We will keep him in for a day or two and he should be okay to go home with a follow up course of tablets."  
Sam nodded understanding the seriousness of the situation and glad he had bought his brother in.  
"What about the blood he has been bringing up?"  
"Thankfully it is from the throat and stomach lining when it has been over strained. We have treated him for it and we should'nt see any more."

Sam was suitibly relived.  
"Your brother also has some very bad bruising on his torso and cuts on his arms and face," Dr Holmwood started slowly. "He says he fell down but the bruising is both sides and prolific. He looks like he has been beaten or…fallen on some rocks."  
Dr Holmwood broke off for a moment deep in thought. Sam could see the bruises and scrapes on Dean's chest from where they stood. They were going to be hard to explain away.  
"He fell in the shower yesterday. He probably doesn't remember he was pretty out of it. He has been pretty sick for a few days."  
Sam tried to make it sound convincing but it sounded pretty lame even to his ears. _Well it was Dean's idea_. Even though Sam was sure Dean meant it as a joke.  
"Hmm. Shower you say? Would explain how the bacteria got in his lungs if he was unconcious for a time."  
Dr Holmwoods face showed puzzlement like he was trying to connect the dots in his mind. He straightened, cleared his throat, and went on.  
"Allright. We will get him settled in a room, hopefully it won't take long."  
"Thanks Doctor."  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he sat on a stool beside Dean's right hand. Dean's eyes were closed and he looked fairly out of it so Sam picked up his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Hey Dean."

To his surprise Dean rolled his head towards Sam and looked at him through bleary barley open eyes.  
"How are you feeling?"  
A shaky damp hand went up and pulled the mask off his mouth.  
"Just cause' they have me on the good stuff does not mean you can turn it into a gooey touchy feely moment." Dean panted.  
He squeezed Sam's hand to show what he meant. Sam slipped the mask back on Dean's face.  
"No chick flick moments hey Dean?"  
Dean nodded tiredly then winked at him. Sam chuckled a laugh realizing Dean had not let go of his hand. Sam knew Dean hated hospitals and the contact was helping him deal with it no matter what he said.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 You have that protective

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 8 You have that protective sibling thing going on

Sam sat with a coughing, sweating and partially dosing Dean for an hour before a nurse finally came in to let them know what was going on. Sam noticed the doctor had stitched up Dean's head and arm and had to ask about them.  
"Doc opened them up so he could see if they needed stitching or not. Pretty stupid because once they were open again they were…"  
"…going to bleed again and need stitching," supplied Sam.  
Dean nodded his agreement as a nurse entered the room.  
"Sorry for the wait darlin'. We are pretty busy tonight. Some staff will be along in a minute to run you up to T Ward. That's our small temporary stay ward up on three. We don't have any other beds available tonight so we will hold you there till one becomes available. It's used as an overflow ward when there's been a big accident. Normally from the freeway a few miles south of here, but its nice and quiet tonight. Hopefully it stays that way."  
The nurse had a nice friendly deep southern accent that reminded Sam of Missouri Mosley. With a bit of a squint Sam thought she looked kind of like her. She recorded Dean's vitals on the clipboard at the end of the bed as two male staff members lumbered in and prepared Dean's bed for the move.

As they made to push the bed off Sam stood and took his jacket off and draped it over Dean's chest. He didn't want his brother wheeled though the hospital half naked. He felt slightly embarrassed about his prudish behavior until Dean nodded at him gratefully catching his eye. Without the mask on Dean leaned back against the pillows pulling in ragged, rattling breaths. Sam picked up Dean's things and trailed along next to the bed not minding when he was squashed into the corner of the lift. There was no way he was leaving Dean's side while he was here. Dean hated hospitals with a passion so Sam had to insure he stayed until his treatment was done. Dean would try to escape as soon as he could even if he was still sick. He had got sick enough on Sam's watch. There was no way he would let Dean get any worse.

The nurse's description of T ward had been accurate. It was a short hallway with six small cubicle type rooms and an area beyond the small rooms that were beds together in one section without solid divisions. That area looked to be partitioned by curtains only and was thankfully empty and dark tonight. Dean was moved into a cubicle opposite a small nurse's desk. Dean's room was partitioned with half wood, half glass divisions on two and three quarter walls. The main wall was concrete and the bed head of Dean's bed was pushed up against it. There was a doorway but no door. It really felt like a short term stay area to Sam, not much better than being in a hallway. But at least there was some privacy and it had floor length curtains that could be pulled around the bed for a bit more. There was one chair in the room but it was cushioned and looked fairly comfortable. Sam saw that one other of the rooms was occupied but the curtains were pulled around the bed.

A pretty blond nurse bustled in once the guys had Dean's bed set up and they handed her Dean's paperwork then marched out.  
"Hello. I'm Sally I will be looking after …Dean Seward? Is it okay if I call you Dean?"  
Dean nodded once. Sally set up an oxygen mask and waited until she was happy with its soft hiss before lowering it over Dean's face.  
"Excellent. I will be on until midnight then Claire will take over. We will take good care of your…?" Sally questioned with a raised eyebrow to Sam.  
"Brother. Dean's my brother. I'm Sam."  
"Okay. Let's get you both settled in."  
Sam looked up shapely at Sally.  
"I assume you want to stay with your brother."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"You have that protective sibling thing going on. Younger brother, right?"  
Sam nodded.  
"I have a younger brother. Fusses over me like you wouldn't believe. Anyway, because it's a temporary ward we have a more flexible policy with visitors. We prefer to keep patients happy while they are here. "

Sally's chatter was making Sam feel more at ease, until Dean reached a hand up and pulled off the mask for a bone rattling set of coughs. When he settled Dean had to endure yet another set of vitals being taken and an ox meter being set up next to the bed. Sally was nice and reassuring through the process before going out and bringing back a gown for Dean to change into. Sam and Sally helped Dean change despite Dean's weak protests. Sally gave Dean a light sheet and covered him up. Sally saw how sweaty Dean was and bought in a small pile of face washers, a tub of iced water, a wastepaper can and a box of tissues. Once they were alone Sam took the opportunity of drawing the curtains around one side of the bed and the bottom giving them a little more privacy. Sam dipped a cloth in the water and dabbed it over Dean's face as he sat on the bed at his hip.

Dean was just concentrating on breathing at this point. The minute the IV had been jabbed into the back of his hand he felt a slight easing of the stabbing pain on the left side of his chest. Since then he was feeling sluggish which he knew were the painkillers the doctor had said were going to help him with the pain. He just hated how much control they took away. At least Sam was looking a little happier when he saw Dean was getting treatment. The look on Sam's face when he drove them to the hospital was not one he wanted to see again. He hated to see Sam look that stressed and upset. Even worse was the fact he had caused it. He was going to try to reassure Sam as much as he could everything would be okay no matter how tired he was.

Sally came back into the room with a cup of coffee and a jug of iced water and placed them on the rolling tray.  
"Coffee, Sam? You look like you could use one."  
"Thank you." Sam took the cup.  
"Doctor Holmwood doesn't want you eating tonight Dean in case you feel sick but I can get a tray for you Sam if you are hungry."  
"I'm okay thanks." Sam didn't want to be in the way no matter how accommodating they were on this ward.  
Dean raised his hand and pulled down the mask.  
"Sam is starving, thanks Sally."  
Sally nodded and moved quickly out of the room.  
"Dean!" Sam whined when Sally was out of earshot.  
"She's keen on you Sammy."  
Dean nudged Sam's arm with his closed fist and giving him a small smirk.  
"She's just being nice, Dean."  
"Pretty sad when your brother has to set you up Sammy."

Sam was about to retort but Dean was saved by another coughing fit and had to spit lots of phlegm into the tissues. Once he had finished Sam placed the mask firmly over his mouth and nose.  
"Keep this on," Sam said.  
Dean leaned back heavily on the pillows on the upright back of the bed. He nodded softly then gave Sam another sly wink as Sally came back in with a dinner tray.  
"There you go Sam."  
"Thanks Sally."  
Sam felt Dean nudge his leg with his hand but chose to ignore it. Sally filled a cup with ice water and removed Dean's mask for a moment to give him a drink.  
"Make sure you keep your fluids up Dean. I know your'e on an IV but you need all you can get."  
Dean nodded as she slipped the mask back on and adjusted his IV. She dipped a cloth in the iced water and gave Dean's face a soft quick wipe.  
"If there is anything you need just let me know."  
Sally left the room and Dean smacked Sam's leg with a roll of his eyes. Sam gave an eye roll back of his own and pulled the tray over and started to eat. Although he had dinner that night, Dean was right he _was _starving.

Just before midnight Sally bought Sam in a copy of the newspaper from the day before and another coffee. Dean was dozing a little heavier finally succumbing to the drugs and the stress of the last couple of days. The trash can by his side was almost full of used tissues already so he had to be tired just from that. Sam turned to the front page and saw a picture of the little girl Dean had saved surrounded by family members. It took up the bottom section of the front page and the headline read:_ 'Stranger saves local girl.' _Sam read the small section of news type next to the picture which gave the girls name as Ashley and her age seven. It also reported the stranger who dove into the river after she fell in had left the scene in the care of another man without being thanked. A search of the surrounding hospitals had come up empty of the stranger's location. Apparently the family wanted to thank the man for his '_heroic action.' _

The rest of the front page was pictures of the tornado and a report of the damage suffered in the storm. Sam noted both stories were continued inside the edition. Sam leafed through to the page entitled '_Heroic action saves a life._' There was a picture of Evan Swales with a local deputy. The article had a few quotes from Evan saying he didn't know the guys who helped him save the girl or get their names. He only knew they were from South Dakota.  
"They left in a hurry. I assumed they were going to the nearest hospital as one of them had to have been suffering from hypothermia at the least but no one has seen them since."  
Sam frowned as he read what Evan had said. For some reason he had not given out their names. He wondered if he gave them to the cops. He hoped not. That must have been why the Doctor had questioned Dean's bruises. They had probably been asked about guys with possible hypothermia and injuries from being in the river by the police. There were pictures of the storm damage on the page but Sam was just happy to see Ashley was okay.

He was yet to kick his brother's ass for his '_Heroic actions.' _There was another interview of Ashley's family who pleaded for the rescuer to come forward for commendation. The little girl herself simply called Dean an angel. Sam had to smile at that, Dean the angel. He would crack a fit if he knew. He was defiantly a hero in Sam's eyes but angel? Sam thought about all the Christmases when he was growing up that he had got presents and Dean had got none. Dean he simply stated he wasn't good enough to get presents but Sam had found out later when he was older that Dean had begged borrowed and stolen to get Sam presents every year. So maybe he was an angel.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Not me you meathead

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 9 Not me you meathead

After a while a new nurse came in and checked Dean over. Claire was a redhead and just as nice as Sally had been. When she left Sam found Dean looking at him sleepily.  
"Hey Dean, look at this."  
Sam showed Dean the newspaper. Dean barley glanced at it before shoving it away like it was on fire. Sam frowned but noticed Dean was sweating profusely again. Sam stood then sat by Dean's hip on the bed taking up a clean washer and dipped it in the cool water before patting Dean down.  
"Thanks Sammy." Dean's voice was muffled under the mask.  
Sam pulled Dean forward slightly into a soft hug and adjusted his pillows before pushing him back into the softness fully. It was'nt much contact but Sam wanted Dean to know he was there for him and to be honest it made him feel better as well.  
"No problems Dean, just rest."  
Sam sat on the chair close to the bed.  
"You too."  
"What?"

Dean patted the bed where Sam had been sitting a moment ago.  
"Put your head down and take a nap."  
"You sure?"  
Dean nodded.  
"I'm going to try to get some sleep as well."  
"Good. Okay thanks."  
Sam dragged the chair the last few inches so he was leaning against the bed and slowly lowered his head onto his own hand on the starchy, clean sheets. Sam felt himself sink down into drowsiness despite thinking he wouldn't sleep while Dean was sick. He felt Dean's very warm hand move onto to the back of his head and he took comfort at the feeling of protectiveness emitting from Dean even while he was sick. Sam fell into a light restless sleep coming to the surface every now and again when Claire checked on Dean.

Sam woke up fully at seven am to find a doctor hovering over Dean with a worried frown.  
"What's going on?" He said sleepily as he straightened and rubbed sleep out of his eyes.  
The doctor either ignored what he said or was to deaf to hear. Sam thought he might have been deaf because the guy looked about a thousand. As he watched the doctor pulled down Dean's gown roughly and used a stethoscope on his chest. Dean flinched at the rough treatment but seemed to allow it because the guy was a doctor and was supposed to know what he was doing. Sam however stood quickly ready to defend Dean out of instinct. The doctors eyesight seemed to be okay because he stepped away from Dean with the stethoscope still held in his hand. Dean looked up at Sam with a raised eyebrow and a look that said '_it's a doctor dude chill out'. _Sam relaxed his stance slightly and the doctor resumed his examination shooting Sam worried looks every now and again. Sam noticed the oxygen mask was hanging down on Dean's neck making his rough breathing very loud in the small area. Dean was subject to the same rough treatment on his back and the only thing stopping him pushing the guy off was the fact that his airway felt the size of a small straw. Sam saw the doctor push Dean fully forward to get to his back and moved up and held Dean's shoulder when he heard him struggling for breath. The doctor didn't seemed fussed at Dean's laboring, merely carrying on like all was well with the world. When Dean was pulled back up he slumped against the pillows as his vision swam. Sam placed the oxygen mask back over his face and the doctor scuttled from the room with out a word.

Sam just had Dean breathing a bit easier when the Doctor came back in with a kidney dish of needles and vials. Without preamble the man wrapped a strip of material around Dean's bicep and tightened the buckle after two attempts. Sam stood and towered over him (not hard when the guy was five foot nothing) as he pulled out a needle, attached it to an outer sleeve and pushed it into the crook of Dean's elbow. No blood was forthcoming so the guy pulled the needle back and pushed in again digging around for a vein. Sam frowned as he felt his anger rise at Dean being treated no better than a guinea pig. Dean had never had an issue with his blood being taken before as far as Sam knew. Sam could have done a better job. He knew he could because he could actually see the veins from where he stood. Dean squirmed at the uncomfortableness of having a needle poking around in his arm. He guessed if he wasn't on pain killers for his chest this would actually hurt like hell.

Dean could see Sam getting upset by the fact that he could almost see steam coming out of the younger mans ears and he started clenching his hands. Dean concentrated on regulating his breathing rather than look at what the old guy was doing to his arm. His brother's voice, however, broke his concentration.  
"Hey how about you leave that for someone else?"  
Just as Sam spoke there was a small snap and the needle broke off in Dean's arm. Instead of pulling it out the doctor changed the broken end on the outer sleeve for a new needle and started digging around next to where the bit of needle was. Sam pressed the call button then moved closer to the man just as blood started to flow. The doctor took four small vials of blood and pulled the needle out without putting any pressure down causing blood to flow down Dean's arm. Sam stepped forward and placed his thumb down carefully over the site stanching the flow immediately but being careful of the broken needle. Sam undid the tourniquet on Dean's bicep and tossed it on his table.

Sam gave the guy a dirty look as he shuffled out of the room. Dean looked in some discomfit but was more concerned about Sam's stance. He looked mighty pissed.  
"Easy there, Sammy." Dean croaked.  
"Come on Dean the guy didn't say one word to you, let alone tell us why he took blood. And what was with the digging around and the needle still in your arm?"  
"Stop with the stress little brother." Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's forearm knowing some contact would help calm his sibling down.  
Sam took a deep breath in trying to check his temper.  
"Sorry Dean. I know you don't need it right now."  
"Not me you meathead," Dean panted. "You. Just relax. You did the right thing I am here getting treatment. I'm in the right place. You did good baby boy, don't sweat it."  
Even muffled through the mask Sam could feel the emotion behind Dean's words. That and the fact he only called him baby boy when he was trying to reassure him.

Sam sighed and sat back on the edge of the seat next to the bed still holding Dean's arm as a tall nurse came bustling in.  
"Hello I'm Joanne. I'm sorry about Dr Fong." She looked down at Dean's arm. "Oh dear. I will just get a kit."  
Joanne left for a moment then came back with a small dish which contained tweezers and plasters and removed the broken needle with practiced ease and cleaned up the site.  
"Dr. Fong should have retired some years ago but he is a relative of the hospitals administration so he comes in and works when he wants. He usually misses this ward as its temporary and he avoids E.R. type situations thank goodness. He has put on your chart that you can be discharged but I would wait until Dr Holmwood comes in an hour to see you. We often just strike his addition to the charts as he likes to discharge everybody for some reason."  
Sam could see despite Joanne's light voice she had a look of seriousness and sadness on her face. It sounded like an old problem. Joanne placed a plaster over the small holes and took his vitals again.  
"So why did he take blood, anyways?" Sam had finally calmed down enough to speak in a relatively calm voice.

Joanne looked slightly embarrassed."Lung cancer."  
"Lung cancer?"  
"That's what he wrote on the chart. I think." She gave a grimace as she added her observations on the chart.  
"And he wanted to let him go home?" Sam' eyebrows were as high as they could go.  
"Thankfully modern medicine is much better now than what it used to be. I will let my superior know what happened. Dr. Holmwood will be in shortly."  
Joanne left and Dean eyed Sam critically.  
"You need to take a break."  
"I'm cool Dean. I will just sit here quietly." Sam sat back on the chair.  
"Why don't you go take a walk? Grab yourself some breakfast. It will do you good."  
"We've only been here twelve hours, no big deal."  
"Twelve hours in here is like twenty-four hours outside. You should at least go call Bobby. Let him know we will be a couple of days. He has probably called a million times to check on us."  
"I hadn't thought of that. Okay I'll do that and be right back." Sam stood to leave but Dean tightened the grip he still had on his arm.  
"I want to see coffee and breakfast with you when you get back."

Sam had to work out how Dean could be so commanding with a mask over his face struggling for air and coughing like a seal. The frown across his eyes could make a concrete statue bow down he was sure. Sam took Dean's phone and left with a huff after teasing a hand through Dean's damp hair.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 That's all we need

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 10 That's just what we need, Sam the super protective guard dog on a gallon of coffee. 

As predicted Sam checked Dean's phone to find five missed calls and two messages from Bobby. His own showed two of each meaning the older hunter had been concerned about them. Sam gave Bobby a call explaining the situation without telling him about Dean's rescue mission just that he had developed pneumonia. Bobby had been surprised but wished them well. Sam promised to let him know when they were back on the road and went inside to the cafeteria. When Sam went back to the room, Dean was bent slightly over a tray of food on the table over his bed. Sam saw that he was mixing the food around the tray rather than eating. He had to agree on closer inspection the food didn't look appetizing but he felt Dean needed to eat and keep his strength up.

Sam took the spoon off Dean with deft fingers and sat at his hip. Sam spooned up some of the mixed up food and bought the utensil to Dean's mouth. Dean put the mask back on his face and crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head.  
"Dean if you don't eat I will be forced to make airplane noises really loud."  
"You wouldn't."  
Dean looked around the almost empty ward weighing up whether he could bluff Sam in some way.  
"Oh, I would."  
"Damn."  
Sam pulled the mask back down and fed Dean the food. Sam registered that Dean had to be very sick or on some great drugs to allow Sam to fed him like this. Probably both he mused as he managed to get almost all the food into his brother then patting him on the head like a good little boy earning him a look from Dean that suggested if he could make the daggers he was throwing at him with his eyes sharper he would.

The day dragged on with Dean coughing as much as the day before. Dean's doctor came and as predicted scrubbed a line through Doctor Fong's notes on the chart. Dr Holmwood wanted to keep Dean a little longer, at least until he could breathe better on his own. The only other patient disappeared from the ward and Sam spent the day feeling like they were in isolation. Dean was trying to keep him company but thanks to the drugs and the exhausting effort of breathing and coughing he was sleepy most of the time. Sam force feeding him was the only way to get him to eat as he felt to sick and tired to bother. Dean sent Sam to the cafeteria again at dinner time to make sure he ate and to give him a break from Sam's overprotective hovering. He guessed it was payback from all the times he did it to Sam but Dean knew Sam didn't want that older doctor anywhere near him. He couldn't blame him. His arm was still sore and bruised from him poking around. He was starting to feel a little better and hoped they would be out of there soon.

Sam returned with a big grin and a huge smile. He held up a huge coffee cup.  
"Look what I found. The café on three does a _giant venti_ ."  
"Oh my god. That cup wasn't full was it?"  
"Yeah," grinned Sam ,"it's nice too."  
"Its not Yemeni or Sulawesi is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"Great, you are going to be like Fry on that episode of_ Futurama_ when he drank 100 cups of coffee aren't you?"  
"Who's Fry? Future what?"  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"You are so uneducated. I will have to re-educate you. See what college does?" Dean sighed. "That's just what we need, Sam the super protective guard dog on a gallon of coffee."

Sure enough Sam was fidgeting and humming softly before the cup was finished. Every time Dean so much as sniffed that night Sam was all over him with the tissues and fussing like crazy. Two different doctors came in to check on Dean, both apologizing for the fact he was still stuck in T ward by himself. Sam liked the ward despite his first misgivings. It was quiet and there were enough staff to make sure Dean was okay without stopping him getting rest by disturbing him to often. Dean thankfully got some sleep that night and was showing definite improvement so Dr Holmwood took the oxygen mask off and replaced it with a canula. He also announced he was dialing Dean's meds down except for the antibiotics. Sam had yet another large coffee against Dean's warning and was even more overprotective than he had been. He fluffed and fussed even reading to Dean from the newspaper. Dean had to fake being asleep a couple of times just to get a break. When dinner time rolled around Dr Holmwood announced he would be releasing Dean in the morning if he had a good night and someone to care for him at home. Sam stood and proudly announced he would look after Dean like he was a baby.

Dean rolled his eyes as the Doctor left and Sam resumed his position next to his bed.  
"Sammy."  
"Dean?"  
"There is a condition to you looking after me."  
Sam frowned but still managed to look like a kicked puppy.  
"What?"  
"No more Java juice tonight and you get some sleep."  
"Here? I can sleep here right ?" There was a hint of desperation in Sam's voice.  
"It's probably a good idea so I can make sure you do it."  
"Okay." Sam grinned relived he could stay with Dean. "But you have to agree to go straight to Bobby's and take a few days off."  
"What? I agree to go to Bobby's but not the few days off."  
"Okay." Sam agreed to Dean's conditions because at least they would be at Bobbys and may get some rest.  
"Now help me with this."  
Dean rolled his food tray towards him on the tray table.

It took some time for Sam to get to sleep that night due to the build up of caffeine in his system. Finally at one am he felt his hands shaking with withdrawal and put his head down next to Dean's hand. To his very great surprise he woke in the morning to find Dean's hand stroking through his hair. Of course Dean denied it when Sam sat up.  
"What time is it?"  
"Eight."  
"Wow, I slept okay."  
"You were out dude. Even snoring for your favorite nurse."  
"Ah no," Sam groaned then sat up straighter. "Hey you sound better. How do you feel?"  
"Much better. We should do all we can to get out of here this morning."  
"Sick of the isolation already?"  
"The insurance we used smart ass. It must be about ready to bring up flags."  
"Providing they have actually put it through. They don't seem too organized."  
"One thing about hospitals Sammy, they always get the bills started before all else."  
It saddened Sam to know that they knew the hospital system that well but Dean did have a point.  
"Ok. I'll grab your gear."

Sam got Dean's gear together and when Dean's nurse came in organized for Dean to take a shower. Sam called Bobby and let him know they would be on the road soon and headed to his place. Dean came out looking pink and clean even though he could use a shave. He sat back on the bed dressed in his street clothes waiting on the Doctor. Dean made Sam freshen up in the bathroom so they would both look like they hadn't been stuck in a hospital for four days.  
"Bullshit baffles brains, Sammy." Dean had said in a soft imitation of his normal voice. "If we look ready to go the guy will have to spring us."  
When Doctor Holmwood came to see Dean an hour later he gave him a thorough examination before hesitantly allowing Dean to leave. He advised strict bed rest for a least a few more days and sent scripts down to the pharmacy for antibiotics and pain meds.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Shortcut Sammy

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 11 Shortcut Sammy

Dean was allowed to walk down with Sam to the second floor to pick up his meds. Because they were leaving through the temporary ward there was no one to hold them to hospital policy meaning Dean didnt have to use the dreaded wheelchair. He was slow but walked the whole way determined to show an anxious Sam at his elbow he was on the mend. They both let out huge sighs of relief when they settled down in the Impalas front seats. Dean didnt even argue about who was going to drive as he felt sore and tired and didnt want to mess up his baby should he lose control. Sam stopped at the motel long enough to pack up their stuff and pay the bill. He pointed them north for Bobby's and Dean was asleep against the passenger window as soon as he had taken his medication. Sam didn't mind that Dean fallen straight to sleep, in fact he had predicted that once Dean was in his 'safe' environment he would drift off.

Even so he missed his brothers banter and help with the shortest route. Dean always seemed too able to shave time off their journey by taking Sam a way he had never been before no matter how many times they had been to a location. There were times he wasn't sure Dean himself knew where he was going but they always ended up where they needed to be. He seemed to have some kind of compass in his head or something. It made him think of a time when Dean had just been given the Impala for good and they were following their dad to a hunt. Just Dean and him in the car hurling along having fun and joking around.

* * *

_Sam strained his eyes on the road ahead."Where did he go?"  
_"_No idea. He could have taken any one of these roads to get there."  
__Dean pulled over before the busy intersection.  
_"_Well it's clear he didn't go straight on. Which one do you think he took?" Sam asked.  
_"_Knowing dad, Hillman Road." __Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, Sam could almost hear the cogs of Dean's brain turning.  
Despite the fact he liked to play down his intelligence Dean was the smartest person he had ever met and he trusted him to go the right way.  
_"_Hmm." Dean breathed.  
__Dean seemed calm as he put the car in gear and pulled out slowly into traffic. _

_Sam didn't know how Dean did it. He was looking around anxiously and fidgeting just thinking how far back they were but Dean was looking relaxed and at ease. John had already given Dean a lecture about getting to far behind in the two weeks since Dean had taken the keys for good. And that hadn't even been Dean's fault. There had been a traffic jam that had slowed them down. Dean passed Hillman Road and tuned at the next road heading in vaguely the same direction.  
_"_Ah Dean, Hillmans back there."  
_"_I know. Shortcut Sammy. Hold on tight."  
__Sure enough the road Dean had picked had a few sharp turns and sweeping corners before Dean took two more side roads powering along them. Sam didn't feel in any danger with Dean driving even when there was a sheer drop on the right for a short while. Sam felt safer in the car with Dean than with their dad._

_Probably because John believed in doing research or reading a map while he was driving along. It was amazing they had never been in a crash before. The closest they had come was when they had been doing a job on a university campus and John had taken a short cut along a foot path, in reverse, while reading the campus map **and **drinking a coffee. There must have been ten near misses with signposts and pedestrians. Having university students yell and glare at you through the windows was not a pleasant pastime. _

_Sam narrowed his eyes to see if he could see their dad area of them as the road became less of a backtrack and turned into more of a genuine road. They swept left and Sam noticed with amazement Hillman road actually joined the road they were now on.  
_"_Cool Dean that was Hillman road. Where do you think dad is?"  
Dean waited a minute before he glanced at Sam with a grin.  
_"_Check your mirror Sammy."  
Sam looked to find John's truck a dozen cars back.  
_"_Great driving Deano!"  
__Dean slapped Sam's raised hand for the expected high five.  
_"_Enough with the Deano's or I will make you walk." Dean laughed at Sam's frown. "Or better yet ride with dad," he laughed.  
Sam rolled his eyes but laughed knowing Dean was having him on._

End flashback

* * *

Sam looked over at his sleeping brother. Yep, those were the days all right. If only the fights with their dad could be taken out of that period Sam could have really enjoyed it. Well and the fact he was doing something he didn't want to do. But here he was back doing it a few years later and with his brother again. At least he enjoyed that part. No matter how much of a pain in the ass Dean liked to act he was, he was always there for Sam and he would do anything for him. He was glad they were becoming close again. He just wasn't sure how many more times he could take Dean to the hospital to be patched up, sewn up, reattached and mended. Growing up was hard enough seeing thier dad drag Dean inside in the dead of night with blood streaming from him. He had kind of hoped that Dean had outgrown his hero complex while he was away at Stanford but he had realized that people like Dean weren't made they were born. Dean would always put himself in front of the bus for someone else, that's just who he was.

Sam drove all the way through with stops only for fuel and to get fluids, food and meds into Dean. Driving a full day was something he was conditioned to but none the less he felt happy to see Bobby's front door.

TBConcluded


	12. Chapter 12 Drink up hero

Chapter 12 Drink up hero

Bobby made the boys feel welcome and helped Sam inside with their bags giving Dean a withering glare when he tried to take his own. As they stepped inside the house they were hit with a wave of heat.  
"Whoa Bobby! What's with Hawaii in your frekin' living room?" Dean groaned.  
"I have someone with pneumonia coming to stay knucklehead. He needs warmth to recover."  
Sam spotted the brightly burning fire place and grinned at 's smile returned when he smelled steaks on the grill in the kitchen.  
"Is that dinner? I'm starving."  
Dean made his way to the kitchen where Bobby pointed him to a chair and returned to the stove. Sam sat at his left as a large bowl of soup was placed in front of Dean.  
"Soup Bobby? This is a joke right? I need some real food. I've been living on hospital mush for the last couple of days. I need real food."  
"Are you calling my food _not real_? I slaved all day over that boy," Bobby growled at Dean pushing the bowl closer to him.  
"Okay, Okay. Sorry I didn't know."  
"Just eat up and I will forgive you."

Dean picked up the spoon as if he was going to defended himself with it before taking a tentative sip. He frowned at Sam as Bobby handed him a plate with a large steak, mashed potatoes and two veg.  
"No good sulking boy. You can have solid food in a day or two."  
Dean frowned even harder making Sam chuckle around his steak. Dean 'accidentally' kicked Sam in the shin under the table but Sam was to busy tucking into his first home cooked food in a long time to care. Bobby looked over at the pouty look on Dean's face.  
"Well you will go swimming in freezing water what do you expect?"  
Dean glared at Sam but the younger man put his cutlery down and spoke before Dean could say anything.  
"I didn't tell him, I swear Dean."  
"I might be old but I ain't dumb boys. Why do you think I have all the news channels for? It doesn't take a genius to work out where you got your pneumonia, you know. It's not that common. Drink up hero."

Dean grizzled but ate his soup knowing this was a no win situation. Sam tried not to gloat as he ate his big juicy steak, even going as far as to move the plate as far away from Dean as he could. Okay he was slightly scared that Dean could hurt him pretty badly with his spoon. Dean had given him a lesson when he was fifteen or so or how to use just about anything as a weapon. When they had all eaten Dean stood to help with the clearing up but was stopped by Bobby's hand on his chest.  
"No you don't, Dean." Bobby slipped a cold bottle of water in Dean's hand. "Upstairs and rest, drink all of that."  
"But…"  
"No buts. You just spent a few days in hospital and no doubt skipped out before you really should have. I'm sure the doc wants you on bed rest so up you go."  
Sam had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop laughing at the look of displeasure on Dean's face as Bobby laid down the law.

Dean turned and moved towards the stairs with his shoulders slumped like he was on the way to his own funeral. Sam was busy grinning that his big, tough, brash brother had been scolded like a child when Bobby rounded on him.  
"You too Sam. I doubt you've got any decent sleep for the last few days. Make sure he has had his meds and get some sleep." Bobby handed him water as well.  
Bobby's tone indicated he wasn't to be argued with and he_ was_ tired from the drive and not enough sleep.  
"Thanks Bobby. From both of us."  
"Always happy to be there for you boys Sam. No need to thank me."  
Sam nodded and went upstairs to find Dean changed for bed. Sam noticed Dean's bed was piled higher than normal with blankets and pillows.  
"Don't forget your meds."  
Dean shook the bottle to indicate he was on it. "Bobby sent you packing to?"  
"No arguing with him when he is on a mission. May as well turn in for the night."  
Dean sighed and jumped into bed while Sam went to the bathroom and set about undressing and brushing his teeth.

To Dean's surprise Sam came in and sat on the edge of Dean's bed and put a hand to his forehead.  
"I'm okay Sammy."  
"Sure you are." Sam took up Dean's hand with a cheeky grin."Do you need me to sit with you till you fall asleep."  
"Ha, ha." Dean snatched his hand back. "I was sick. I'm better now."  
"So you _were _sick?"  
"Just a little."  
"Yeah Dean. Just a little."  
Sam ruffled Dean's hair quickly as he got up and made for the other bed.  
"Just wait till _you_ get sick and expect me to wait on you hand and foot." Dean threw a pillow at Sam as he spoke.  
"I don't get sick. Anyway you love looking after me." Sam grinned at Dean again as he put the pillow under his head.  
"Shut up bitch."  
"Good comeback jerk."

Dean spent the next three days being fussed over by Sam and Bobby. They wouldn't let him outside and nagged him to take his meds and keep his fluids up. It was stating to drive him around the bend and he found it very hard to hold his tongue at times knowing they were fussing because they loved him. He was finally able to escape four days after arriving to go outside to tune up the Impala. Sam made him wear so many jackets he could barley move. He also made him wear gloves which he was sure was inhibiting his work. He was finally finished and wiping her over when Sam appeared at his elbow with a cup of steaming coffee.  
"Thanks Sammy," he grinned taking it from Sam's grip.  
"No problems. All done? Ready to come inside? Bobby's cooking you a steak."  
"Finally!"

Dean closed the hood with care and wiped it off before he saw a funny look on Sam's face.  
"What's up Sammy?"  
"Oh no," Sam groaned.  
"What?" Dean was suddenly all concerned and in Sam's face.  
Sam turned his head and sneezed three times.  
"I think I'm…getting a cold," Sam whined.  
Dean put an arm around Sam's shoulders and turned him towards the house.  
"Don't worry Sammy. I'll take good care of you," Dean grinned, "Paybacks a bitch."

The end.


End file.
